Just The One
by BrownEyedOne
Summary: Kurt hardly ever drinks. But when Blaine wakes to find a drunk Kurt he knows he isn't the only one with a childish side in their relationship.


_Thud._

Blaine stirred, slowly slipping into consciousness. Everything was warm and comforting around him as he struggled to keep his eyes shut. He had only been asleep for what felt like minutes. Stifling a groan, he cast his mind back.

Earlier that night he had come home to find one cheerful Kurt and a table covered with the most mouth-watering dinner he had had in a long time. The two had sat down to a movie where Blaine had been happy to cuddle up with his boyfriend and sing along to all the songs with him, just like with most musical movies they watched. But at Kurt's request for another, Blaine's eyelids had struggled to stay open. Seeing this Kurt sent him to bed and settled down to watch the movie alone.

Blaine rolled over and made to drape his arm over Kurt's sleeping form, but the bed was empty. Puzzled Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the clock. The movie should have ended an hour ago. Reaching for the blankets Blaine's hand came short.

The bedroom door sat slightly ajar allowing a thin trickle of light to fill the room. Blaine frowned. _That was definitely closed when I got into bed..._

Shaking his head he made to settle back down but he couldn't reach the blankets. With one eyebrow raised he reached for the blanket… and that's when he heard it.

From somewhere in the room came a muffled gasp.

Peering over the side of the bed Blaine could just make out the outline of a hand resting by the pillows piled beside the bed. Heart racing he pulled himself back from the edge.

Someone else was in the room with him.

He made a mental check of all the doors he had locked on his way to bed. In his fatigued state he must have missed one. _Who ever it is has snuck in and slipped past the living room…_ _Kurt! Maybe he has fallen asleep on the couch and hasn't noticed anything unusual. Or he is in the bathroom and he can't hear anything over the sound of the shower or maybe he has been hurt and is now lying in a pool of his own blood or -_

Blaine's heart froze. The blanket covering his legs was moving.

He frantically looked around for something to use as a weapon but everything was too far away, except…

His hand closed over the trophy that sat on top of the bedside table. As much as he prized it he knew keeping his life was of much higher priority. With this thought in mind he quietly crawled to the edge of the bed, lifted the trophy above his head and leant out over the edge.

"Blaine!"

Blaine felt his jaw hit the bedroom floor. Laying sprawled half under the bed with a bottle in hand was Kurt. He wore a huge dopey grin and judging by the smell coming from the bottle he had quite happily helped himself to the liquor cupboard.

"Blaine, listen to this. I can make train noises!" True to his word Kurt brought the lip of the bottle up to his mouth and blew into it. Seemingly satisfied he wriggled out from under the bed and brought his face up to Blaine's. "Blaine", he giggled. "You have your mouth open like a fish".

Blaine could only stare. Here he was thinking he was about to be mugged in his sleep when in actual fact it was just his boyfriend. His boyfriend who hardly ever drank. His boyfriend who was now completely tipsy. His brain finally clicked back into gear.

"Uh, Kurt? What exactly are you doing?"

A sly grin crossed the tall boy's features. "I was playing hide and seek! Was I a good hider, Blaine? Was I?"

Without waiting for an answer he took off out of the room leaving a still stunned Blaine hanging over the edge of the bed. With a sigh he threw back the blankets and made for the stairs. Running a hand through his curls he stumbled into the kitchen and stared at the scene in front of him.

Kurt was standing on top of the kitchen table with the wine bottle still clutched in one hand, which was being used as a microphone. Catching sight of Blaine he gave him a huge grin before waving him over as he continued to sway to and fro.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
>the way you turn me on,<br>I can't sleep, let's run away and  
>don't ever look back, don't ever look back"<em>

Blaine shook his head and laughed at the look of concentration etched on his boyfriend's face. For someone who had consumed as much alcohol as he had it was a miracle that he could still stand on his feet. _That definitely explains the swaying!_

"Blaine! Look at me! I'm being you the first time we meet at Dalton when I came to spy on you, well not you in particular as I didn't know you then and that would be absurd, but I still came to spy on you and then we meet on the stairs and you held onto my hand with those soft hands of yours and then-"

Blaine held up his hands. "Kurt, you are rambling, honey. Why don't you come down off of that table and we'll get you into bed".

Kurt put his hands on his hips, a stubborn pout appearing on his face. "But I haven't finished my song, Blaine". And with that he continued to sing into the wine bottle.

"_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
>be your teenage dream tonight.<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight.. "_

"Blaine!" whined Kurt, trying to get away from Blaine's outstretched hands.

"Kurt".

"You are no fun Blaine". And with that he turned as if to address a room full of people. "My fellow admirers, it is with deep regret that I must leave you now. Rest assured that Kurt Hummel will definitely be back!" He dipped into a low bow before resorting to curtseying, waving and blowing kisses. "I feel like a Princess up here. Maybe I could be Glinda. Blaine, where did you hide my bubble? Don't you know that Glinda needs to get from one place to another somehow? Glinda always travels in style!"

"And this is why we only drink on special occasions", mumbled Blaine making for the table. In one movement he bundled Kurt up into his arms and made for the stairs, making sure to dispose of the empty bottle on the way. _I think that is definitely enough impromptu performances for one night._

He took the stairs one at a time not wanting to disturb the quite clingy Kurt or have him hurt himself in one way or another. As much as he tried, Blaine couldn't quite erase the soft smile that tugged at the corner of his lips from having Kurt so close to him. He may be drunk but any excuse to have him in his arms always had his heart racing. Especially when he was nuzzling into his neck and quietly muttering to himself like he was now.

Reaching the landing, after having to contend with the many repeated outbursts of "onwards hobbit!", he nudged the bedroom door open and went to gently lay Kurt on his side of the bed. He made to remove Kurt's arms from around his neck except they wouldn't budge. Blaine gasped as Kurt swung his legs out of his arms and wrapped them around his torso, dragging him onto the bed at the same time.

Kurt's lips crashed onto his and he pulled him in closer, running his hands through his curly hair all the while. Blaine melted into the touch, deepening the kiss. Kurt snaked his hand up under Blaine's night shirt, running his fingers lightly over his naked stomach.

With a sense of regret Blaine pulled away, ignoring the pleading look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt reached for Blaine's shirt but he was gently brushed away. Grumpily, he crossed his arms and stared up at the roof, allowing a frown to crease his forehead. Blaine tried to take his hand but Kurt wasn't budging.

Sighing, Blaine let his eyes travel over his unresponsive boyfriend's wardrobe choice for the day and had to stifle a groan. He would never hear the end of it if he let him fall asleep in that new Marc Jacob shirt he'd recently bought. And those jeans… _Where are the scissors? They are practically _sewn_ on!_

He gently started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. When he began to protest Blaine lightly stroked his soft cheek and traced his lips until Kurt melted into the bed and resigned to slipping into his pyjamas. A loving smile touched Blaine's face like the sun's first rays on a warm summer morning as he tucked Kurt in and returned to his side of the bed.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, baby?"

After a slight pause, "I can't go to sleep without my goodnight kiss".

Blaine snuggled up to Kurt's still form before brushing his lips against his cheek.

"But-"

Before he could protest Blaine was kissing his nose, his lips and his closed eyelids. Wrapping his arm around Kurt, he rolled him gently over so their noses were touching.

"Goodnight, Kurt"

"G'night…Blaine…" Kurt mumbled as he curled up in a ball against Blaine's chest.

Even after Blaine's eyes had drifted shut and he was moments away from drifting off to sleep he still managed to catch the faint words that fell from his loved one's mouth.

"…_be your teenage dream tonight"_

* * *

><p>The early morning sun flitted through the open window and came to rest on the waking boy's face. Even before he'd opened his eyes he knew he was alone.<p>

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he tiptoed into the bathroom to find a figure curled up in a ball by the sink. He ducked down to the kitchen and returned moments later to kneel by his Kurt's side. Gently, he shook Kurt's arm.

Reluctantly, Kurt lifted an eyelid and groaned. He looked around, taking in the room around him. His eyes alighted on the glass of water by his head, which he gratefully emptied. Rolling over he squinted up at the figure sitting by his side.

"Before you say so much as one word, Blaine Anderson, just know that we are never speaking of this. Ever!"

"And good morning to you too", chuckled Blaine as he lifted Kurt's head into his lap. "Did we sleep well?"

Kurt attempted his best bitch-please look before burrowing his head into his boyfriend's lap. He didn't feel he had the energy for much more.

Stroking his head, Blaine asked, "Honey, how do you feel? I know you don't want to talk about it, but-"

"I feel like crap".

"Ah".

"Yes, 'ah' indeed. I do not know what possessed me to do such a thing, but one would have thought that I had learnt my lesson. I go from vomiting onto people's shoes to, well, to…?"

"To swaying on table tops, blowing kisses to a room full of admiring fans and singing Katy Perry at the top of your voice. Definitely a Golden Globe worthy speech in there as well".

If it were possible, Kurt paled. "Oh no, Katy Perry? Really? Urgh, leave me to fade away here on the floor where I can drown in my misery in peace". He made to shoo Blaine away when he noticed a deep throbbing at the back of his head.

Pushing a container of pills at him, Blaine stood to leave. "There's another glass of water on the bench and breakfast will be on the table if you can stomach it".

"Two hours, Blaine. Give me two hours to cleanse myself of last night and maybe in the process I'll find some forgotten pieces of dignity lying around that I might be able to borrow. And we never speak of this again, do you hear me? Even if it was just the one"

He heard a chuckle from the bedroom. "Yes I hear you. And by the way, when you are searching for those pieces of dignity keep an eye out for a transporting bubble. Glinda called to say she wants it back. Enjoy your shower, teenage dream".

Grumpily, Kurt made to stand in an attempt to follow Blaine but came to the conclusion that the floor was a much better place to be. Besides, there was other ways he could do his retorting without having to move. So he resorted to the power of words.

"Hobbit".


End file.
